Memory Lost
Memory Lost Teen Wolf - Season 6 Premiere - Title Revealed + Season 6 Synopsis is the first episode and season premiere of Season 6, and the eighty-first episode of the series. Synopsis With graduation approaching, a supernatural force rides into Beacon Hills and crosses paths with Scott and his friends, while Liam discovers evidence of a new enemy in the high school. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar * Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski * Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall (credit only) * JR Bourne as Chris Argent (credit only) Supporting Cast *Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt *Victoria Moroles as Hayden Romero *Michael Johnston as Corey *Benita Robledo as Deputy Valerie Clark *Pete Ploszek as Garrett Douglas *Susan Walters as Natalie Martin *Marti Matulis as The Outlaw *Alexander Ward as The Enforcer *Kevin 'ohGr' Ogilvie as The Ranger *Michelle Clunie as Mrs. Finch *Claire Bryétt Andrew as Sydney Guest Cast *Rio Mangini as Alex Turner *Jennifer Carta as Mrs. Turner *Mark Bloom as Will Turner * Mike Polli as Cube Truck Driver * Diego Tinoco as Mateo Continuity Trivia * The title is a reference to the fact that everyone who knows Stiles Stilinski has been made to forget that he exists following his capture by the Ghost Riders. It also refers to the fact that the Wild Hunt causes those who know the Hunt's victims to lose their memories of them. * Stiles' capture by the Ghost Riders has caused Natalie Martin, Sheriff Stilinski, Malia Tate, Mason Hewitt, Hayden Romero, Corey Bryant, Scott McCall, and Lydia Martin to all forget that he exists. * Liam is shown to have gotten his driver's license during the time-jump between Season 5 and Season 6, and is now driving a powder blue 1990s-era truck. * The Aurora Borealis, also known as the Northern Lights, were visible in Beacon Hills in this episode and were watched by Hayden and Liam. * It is revealed that Scott missed thirty-eight (38) classes during fall semester in Season 5, and if it had not been for Natalie Martin's endorsement, he would not have been allowed to continue to return to Beacon Hills High School for his final semester of high school. * The song "Riders on the Storm" by The Doors is referenced in this episode due to it being a song about the Wild Hunt and the Ghost Riders. * Liam hinted that he is interested in taking Scott's place as Alpha of the McCall Pack after Scott, Lydia, and Malia graduate at the end of the semester. Body Count *Will Turner - erased from existence by the Ghost Riders *Mrs. Turner - erased from existence by the Ghost Riders *Alex Turner - erased from existence by the Ghost Riders *Stiles Stilinski - erased from existence by the Ghost Riders Locations *Beacon Hills Backroads **Cube Truck Crime Scene *Beacon County Sheriff's Station **Sheriff Stilinski's Office **Bullpen **Holding Cells *Sheriff's Department Impound Lot *Beacon Hills High School **Campus **History Classroom **Mr. Douglas' Classroom **Mrs. Finch's Classroom **Parking Lot *Turner House **Kitchen **Alex's Bedroom Soundtrack *"Emerald" by LYRA **Liam and Hayden attempt to fix Liam's flat tire and share a kiss under the Aurora Borealis *"Adventure" by Cheat Codes & Evan Gartner **Stiles photo-bombs Malia's yearbook photos before they join Scott and Lydia at a picnic table *"Don't Wanna Dance" by Dead Right! **Liam, Hayden, Corey, and Mason's physics class becomes enamored by their attractive new teacher, Garrett Douglas *"Riders on the Storm (The Doors Cover)" by Washington **Lydia receives a Banshee premonition of a woman singing the song while she and Stiles search the Bestiary; Lydia realizes that they're dealing with the Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt *"Anchor (Ed Tullett Remix)" by Novo Amor **Lydia arrives at school the next day and feels as though she intended to meet someone there, not realizing that the Ghost Riders erased Stiles from her memory (as well as the memories of the rest of Stiles' friends, family, and acquaintances) Gallery |-|Images= Memory lost liayden.jpg Memory lost liam hayden alex.jpg Memory lost sheriff stilinski.jpg Memory lost skittles 1.jpg Memory lost skittles 2.jpg Memory lost skittles 4.jpg Memory lost scott alex.jpg Memory lost the ghost riders.jpg Memory lost lydia 1.jpg Memory lost coyote malia.jpg Memory lost coyote malia 1.jpg Memory lost stalia.jpeg Teen-Wolf-601.jpg Memory lost scott lydia malia 1.jpg Memory lost scott lydia malia.jpg Memory lost liayden 2.jpg Memory lost mccall pack.jpg Memory lost garrett douglas.jpg Memory lost hayden liam mason corey.jpg Memory lost hayden liam mason 1.jpg Memory lost scott glass.jpg Memory lost scott natalie stiles.jpg Memory lost lydia shocked 1.jpg Memory lost lydia shocked.jpg Memory lost turner house.jpg Memory lost ghost rider.jpg Memory lost stiles attacked.jpg Memory lost skittles 3.jpg Memory lost stiles and lydia 1.jpg Memory lost malydia.jpg Memory lost bestiary the wild hunt.jpg Memory lost liam hayden mason.jpg Memory lost alex taken.jpg Memory lost natalie stiles.jpg Memory lost hayden liam mason.jpg Victoria-Moroles-Dylan-Sprayberry-Khylin Rhambo-Hayden-Liam-Mason-looking-at-vent-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-1-Memory-Lost.png Memory lost stiles ghost riders.jpg Memory lost baby pack.jpg Memory lost lydia.jpg CnfaIhIWEAApkwj.jpg |-|Videos= Teen Wolf (Season 6) Exclusive First Act of the New Season MTV Teen Wolf 6x01 'Liam, Hayden and Mason Forget Stiles ' References Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 6